


Один в своем аквариуме

by Vinsachi



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: В обычный нудный день Мендесу попадается кое-что интересное.





	Один в своем аквариуме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone in the bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833244) by [FrankyHawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyHawke/pseuds/FrankyHawke). 



Мендес сердито откинулся на спинку стула.

Опять дежурство в кабинке-аквариуме с видом на «курятник» с койками заключенных – тупо потеря времени, ебись оно конем. Ничего примечательного – тут одни старые зэчки: следи за ними да притворяйся, будто так и ждешь, чтобы к ним придраться. Да в них уже никакой жизни не осталось – чем они его расшевелят? Хотя скоро он заметил кое-что позанятнее. Джон Беннет. Джон. Джон-но. Джонни. Бенни. Бенно. Да новому помощничку можно напридумывать хуеву тучу прозвищ. Пальцы за пояс, идет себе, раскачиваясь, - типа корчит из себя местного короля. Впрочем, и сосунок, и суки, что торчат в этой дыре – все прекрасно знают, кто тут на самом деле главный. Никто не купился на маленький парад Джонно, и никто не видел того, что видел Джордж прямо сейчас. А задница у мальца что надо – крутая, упругая. Рука Мендеса скользнула к мошонке – ну не удержался. Эта задница даст фору многим местным булкам. И никакого тебе риска «превышения полномочий», но... да какого хрена, почему бы и не подстраховаться разок. Самодовольный щенок как раз вошел в «аквариум».

\- Ну, как поживаешь?

Джонни просто не мог не зардеться – при той серьезной мине, с корой он расхаживал целый день, будто ему в жопу карандаш вогнали. Вообще туда и другую какую штуку вогнать можно. Даже не одну.

\- Да ничего, все гладко. 

\- Гладко, как задница...- пробубнил Мендес себе в усы, не заморачиваясь насчет того, слышал его кто-то или нет.

Джонни-бой притянул другое кресло... кажется, они тут дежурят... вместе... коридоры курятника быстро опустели. Мендес немного проехался на стуле и остановился прямо напротив Бенни, который стоял себе у стены – вот и оказался почти в ловушке.

\- Я спросил, как ТЫ поживаешь, щекастенький, - свои слова Мендес сопроводил фирменной ухмылкой самоуверенного говнюка.

Беннетт снова покраснел:

\- Да все нор… я в порядке.

\- Ну конечно, - сказал Мендес и снова потянулся к ширинке, в этот раз уже почти в открытую.

Джон уже не смотрел в сторону опустевшего курятника - медленно проследовал взглядом по этой руке. Щеки у него не переставали гореть.

\- Увидел что-то интересное?

\- Я просто… да нет. Отъебись, Мендес.

Хотя у самого Беннетта тоже не висел на полшестого - вот он, поди, и засмущался.

\- А если я вот так сделаю?

Левая ладонь Мендеса скользнула к выпуклости под брюками Беннетта. Тот, наверное, уже вообще раскраснелся, но в контратаку не пошел.

\- Ну как, точно ничего интересного? Всегда можно отлучиться куда надо… и рассмотришь повнимательней то, что тебе надо?

Секунда тишины – горячая рука Мендеса сжала Беннетта еще сильнее, а тот так и стоял – уже не против, чтобы его вот так лапали.

\- Ладно. Ладно. Да.

\- Да! Я так и знал! Так и знал, проблядь ты эдакая! Ну пошли.


End file.
